Naruto Arrancar
by King of the Fallen
Summary: What if Aizen tried to bring back several Arrancar to restart the winter war? What if they were sucked into a vortex and brought to the Narutoverse where the were sealed in Naruto like the Kyuubi? This idea originally belongs to dracohalo117. NaruXMulti
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Arrancar

I don't own Naruto or bleach (and technically this fic belongs to drakohalo117).

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi talking (fox form)**

'**Yo' Kyuubi thinking (fox form)**

"Yo" Arrancar talking

'Yo' Arrancar thinking

(AN: This will be a slight bleach crossover)

* * *

Chapter 1: A Family at Last

* * *

Souske Aizen stood in Hueco Mundo a deep frown upon his face. He was still recalling his defeat in the winter war from 28 years ago. He had lost all of his forces and had just barely managed to escape with his life intact. He cursed the day he let Ichigo Kurosaki obtain enough strength to challenge him. He felt as if he should have just ordered Ulquiorra to kill him.

But he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. He stood with the bodies of several of his former Espada. He shouldn't have killed them off when they proved to be weaker than him. They would have at least made nice distractions. However he had plans to restart the winter war, and he had the tool to do it.

He had discovered that the Hogyoku could revive a fallen Arrancar so long as there was even a piece of them. So he had gathered the pieces of his favorite Espada, Harribel Tia, Grimmjow Jaegerjquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Coyote Stark with his other half Lilynette Gingerback, Nnoitra Jiruga, and Cirucci Thunderwitch. He began the ritual when an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Aizen I won't let you begin the war again" yelled Nelliel tu Oderschvank.

"You're too late" yelled Aizen, as the bodies reformed. All seven of them stood before Aizen in all their glory stronger than ever before.

"Damn, this isn't good" muttered Nelliel to herself. Before she could formulate a plan to stop Aizen and the newly resurrected Espada a vortex opened up behind them all.

"Now rise my Espada and serve me like you have before" yelled Aizen with a mad gleam in his eyes. Before any of them could say something the vortex created a vacuum that started pulling them in. All Aizen could hear was a single response from Stark.

"Suck my balls you rat bastard" he yelled just before the portal closed leaving Aizen alone.

"FUCK" he yelled in the empty expanse of desert, enraged that his plan had failed.

* * *

(On the other side of the vortex)

The eight Arrancar felt themselves shoot out of the vortex and saw a massive battle before them. Numerous different ningen were fighting a giant fox. They saw a single ningen riding on the head of a giant toad holding a bundle. The next thing they know they are being pulled along with the fox into the bundle where everything went black.

* * *

(At the hokage tower the next day)

"Hokage sama, what will we do with Naruto" asked a man who wore a grey cloak with a hood and a porcelain mask of a dog face.

"I don't know Inu, but he will be seen as a hero" said the hokage.

* * *

(10 years and 364 days later October 10th)

"Die demon, stop plaguing our home" came a yell from an angry mob as they brutally beat an 11 year old boy. Who was this poor soul? It is Naruto Uzumaki, and today is his 11th birthday. Why is he being beaten? He is the Kyuubi no jinchuriki (living sacrifice of the nine tails). He had no idea that all his suffering was because one tiny little misunderstanding of the villagers. Instead of seeing him as the scroll that holds the kunai, they saw the kunai. In other words they only saw the demon and not the innocent boy he truly was.

"Please stop, I didn't do anything" he yelled just before he blacked out. The villagers continued until they exhausted themselves.

"Hopefully you die this time demon" said one of the villages while he threw an empty wine bottle at Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

(In Narutos mindscape)

Naruto woke up with a start, looking around he saw that he was in some kind of old sewer. He curled up into the fetal position and began singing to himself.

"Happy birthday to me…Happy birthday to me…" was all he could get before he burst into sobs. They had finally broken him. After six years of never shedding a single tear, of enduring every last beating, every last insult, every last violation. He broke down and wept.

His crying attracted the attention of several beings nearby. All eight of the Arrancar woke up at the same moment to find themselves chained to a giant cage like structure.

"Who the fuck is making that racket" yelled Nnoitra his irritation evident. His yell attracted the attention of Naruto; however his reaction was one that not even they expected.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME…please don't hurt me…please don't hurt me…" he said repeating it quietly like a mantra to himself.

"We're not going to hurt you, now tell us what's wrong" said Nelliel in a kind voice. She got no reaction sans Naruto curling up into an even tighter ball.

**"You won't get anything from him. Not with the life he has lived"** said a deep guttural voice behind them. They all turned to see the giant fox from before sitting there calmly.

"Who are you and what do you mean" asked Harribel crossing her arms under her well endowed chest. They all raised an eyebrow in agreement.

**"I am the Kyuubi no kitsune, and I like you have been sealed in this ningen from the day of his birth. Now as for what I was talking about, on the other side of the room there is a glass orb called a sfora. Grasp it and you can see anything from his past, but be warned it's not for those with weak stomachs"** said Kyuubi. The eight Arrancar walked over to the sfora and grabbed onto it. Suddenly a rush of images ran by their eyes.

FLASHBACK

Naruto at two months old was laying in his crib crying. He was hungry and hadn't been fed in weeks. The matron of the orphanage came in with a bottle filled with a thick brown substance.

"Here demon eat" she said darkly forcefully slamming the bottle into his face. He greedily drank the horrible tasting substance, ignoring the taste to fill his empty belly. Half way through the bottle he began choking, and hacking. The matron just ignored it and kept the bottle there until it was empty. The second she removed it the baby Naruto began hacking up bloody gobs while crying at the pain.

"Feel the pain you damn demon. I hope you like the poison laced mud" cackled the matron coldly while walking away.

FASTFORWARD THREE MONTHS

Naruto at five months sat up in his crib completely still and silent. He knew that if he made even a single sound he would be beaten again. Suddenly the window opened and in jumped a shinobi with his hitaite slanted to cover his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"What the hokage doesn't know won't hurt me. Without him around I can drop that damn mask. This is for my sensei you demon" said the shinobi drawing a kunai and ramming the blunt end into the chest of the baby. Naruto immediately cried out in pain, drawing angry yells from the matron. The shinobi quickly removed his kunai and jumped out the window closing it behind him. The matron and several burly villagers then burst into the room looks of rage on their faces. Naruto began quivering in fear as the villagers pulled out clubs, flails, and numerous other blunt objects. They strode up to him and began ruthlessly beating him with their weapons. When they were done he had at least a dozen broken ribs, a broken femur, a broken wrist, and numerous broken fingers. His left eye was swollen shut and he had copious amounts of blood dripping from above his right eye. His jaw was dislocated and he was bruised all over.

FASTFORWARD TWO YEARS AND SEVEN MONTHS

Naruto now three years old was awoken from his light sleep by the banging of his room door. His room, if you could even call it that, was a cupboard that was 3x3 with nothing for a bed, no light, a lock on the outside of the door only, and a ratty moth eaten blanket that couldn't even cover half of his malnourished body. The matron barged in and picked Naruto up by his hair and began dragging him to the front door.

"Your old enough to take care of yourself now demon, get the fuck out of my orphanage" she yelled throwing him out into the stormy muddy village. Naruto just wiped the mud off his face and started walking. After a few minutes he heard a yell.

"Look it's the demon let's teach him a lesson" yelled a random villager. Soon a mob of over fifty villagers started to give chase. Naruto ran from them for a good hour and a half before his luck ran out and his body gave out on him from lack of nourishment. The mob beat him for a good thirty minutes before an ANBU with a bear mask dropped from the roof tops. Naruto barely conscious smiled in hope only to have it crushed by the ANBUs words.

"You folks want some help" he said. The villagers cheered and began beating him anew with the ANBU joining in. They left after another half hour smiles on their faces sure that they had just ended the demons life. Not even ten minutes later another villager picks him up and drags him to a pit. In the pit are three ravenous dogs, the villager just smirks and throws Naruto in. He wakes up from the jolt only to start screaming in pain as the dogs began tearing at his flesh ripping huge chunks out and swallowing them whole. The villager walks away smiling brightly at causing the young boy pain. After another five minutes of the dogs ripping him apart they had their fill and climbed out of the pit.

Naruto tried to climb out in the opposite direction but couldn't because too much of his body was missing. He just curled up as best he could and began crying while quietly singing something.

"Happy birthday to me (sniff)…happy birthday to me (sob)…happy birthday dear me…happy birthday to me" he sang before bursting into tears and succumbing to blissful unconsciousness.

END FLASHBACK

The Arrancar stopped watching his life after that. Not a single one of them didn't have tears streaming down their faces. They couldn't even form a sentence they were so stunned and appalled by their actions. The first one to regain their voice was Harribel and what she yelled surprised the rest of them out of their stupor.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE NINGEN? WHEN I FIND THEM THEY WILL BE PUT THROUGH A HELL THAT MAKES WHAT THEY DID TO THIS BOY LOOK LIKE A RELIEF".

"For once I agree with a woman. I say we bust out of here and hunt down each and every last one of those bastards and make them suffer" said Nnoitra.

All the Arrancar agreed with his and Harribels' suggestions only to be stopped by Kyuubi.

**"Sure go ahead if you want to kill the kid"** he said stopping all of them dead.

"What do you mean" asked Ulquiorra with rage dripping in his voice.

**"What I mean is, you are all attached to the seal holding me to the kid. You break out you break the seal and set me free. You set me free and my demonic chakra floods the kid killing him and all of us in the process"** explained Kyuubi.

"Than what the fuck can we do to help him" asked Cirucci tears still running down her face.

**"Lend him your power. Train him, but above all become his family. You only watched three years of his life, and let me tell you what you saw was light compared to some of the things they did to hurt him. Even I vomited a few times. The kid was damn lucky I can heal all those wounds, but then again my presence has caused those wounds in the first place"** said Kyuubi sadly. Nelliel decided to take this to heart and start right then and there. She walked up the now rocking and bawling Naruto and wrapped him in a comforting hug. However he just started crying harder and thrashing to get away. Nelliel just held on tighter and held back a scream of pain when Naruto bit into her arm drawing blood. Thinking quickly began singing, hoping to calm him down.

"Hast du etwas Zeit für mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Denkst du vielleicht g'rad an mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Und dass so was von so was kommt

99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Hielt man für Ufos aus dem All  
Darum schickte ein General  
'ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher  
Alarm zu geben, wenn es so wär  
Dabei war'n da am Horizont  
Nur 99 Luftballons

99 Düsenjäger  
Jeder war ein großer Krieger  
Hielten sich für Captain Kirk  
Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk  
Die Nachbarn haben nichts gerafft  
Und fühlten sich gleich angemacht  
Dabei schoss man am Horizont  
Auf 99 Luftballons

99 Kriegsminister -  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister -  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute  
Riefen Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer hätte das gedacht  
Dass es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 Luftballons

99 Jahre Krieg  
Ließen keinen Platz für Sieger  
Kriegsminister gibt's nicht mehr  
Und auch keine Düsenflieger  
Heute zieh' ich meine Runden  
Seh' die Welt in Trümmern liegen  
Hab' 'nen Luftballon gefunden  
Denk' an dich und lass' ihn fliegen" she sang. As she sang Naruto slowly started to calm down, until he stopped biting and thrashing. He looked back at her trembling his eyes still wide with fear.

"Please don't hurt me" he said a few tears still streaming down his face.

"Shhh, we're not going to hurt you little one. We're going to help you. You have been through too much pain already" said Nelliel in a motherly fashion. All the Arrancar nodded their heads when Naruto turned to look at them.

"How can you help me" he asked confused.

"You never had a family before, now you do. We will be your family, from now on" said Grimmjow in a surprisingly kind voice. All the Arrancar walked over to him with wide smiles on their faces as they all gave him a group hug.

"Thank you, all of you" said Naruto as tears of happiness ran down his face.

"Ok enough of this sappy bullshit" said Nnoitra and Grimmjow at the same time as they leapt back as if electrocuted.

"Naruto we can do much more than just be your family though. Each of us can teach you something and lend you our power" said Cirucci.

"How" asked Naruto enjoying the comfort of his surrogate family.

**"They can partially merge with you"** said Kyuubi from behind them. Naruto took one look at him screamed and hid behind Harribel.

"Who are you" he asked peeking out from behind her back.

**"Kyuubi, and just so you know I didn't want to attack this damned village. At least not when I originally came here, damn misunderstandings"** grumbled Kyuubi.

"What do you mean" he asked coming out a bit further.

**"I'll explain at a later date. Now how about the rest of you introduce yourselves to the boy and what you will teach him. I have to get to work healing his body so he can get ready for the academy in less than a month"** said Kyuubi as he sunk further into his cage.

"The fuzz ball is right, I'll start. I am Nnoitra Jiruga, and I will teach you how to be ruthless to your enemies" said Nnoitra with his whale like smile.

"I am Harribel Tia, and I will teach you strategy" said Harribel folding her arms again under her breasts.

"I am Coyote Stark, and she is my other half Lilynette Gingerback, we will teach you the power of unity" said Stark pointing at Lilynette as he spoke.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjquez, and I will teach you how to properly follow your instincts" said Grimmjow smiling sadistically.

"I am Cirucci Thunderwitch, and I will teach you about both battlefield geography and topography" said Cirucci happily.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer and I will teach you patience" said Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets.

"And I am Nelliel tu Oderschvank, I will teach you restraint. You can call each of us with a ni or nee if you want. In fact you can just call me Nel neechan" said Nell with a smile and her hands folded behind her back. The other Arrancar nodded their assent, with a smile (not all of them happy smiles (Nnoitra and Grimmjow)).

"Ok, so when do we begin" asked Naruto happily.

"I will start" said Ulquiorra, stepping forward and looking straight at Naruto. He stayed like that for five minutes until Naruto said something.

"Um…when are we going to start" he asked.

"We already have" he replied. At Narutos' confused look he decided to elaborate.

"Not everything will be fast paced and fun. You must learn to calm yourself, and wait for the appropriate time. For example; there is an enemy that is several times more powerful than yourself, but you must kill him to complete a mission. Do you rush in head first and get yourself killed? Or do you wait until he has let his guard down to the point where he can be killed in a single blow? You must learn to be patient, and watch for every last detail so you can find the perfect time to strike" said Ulquiorra returning to silence. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. He sat down in a simple cross-legged pose trying to keep his attention on everything around him. Both stayed like that for hours, Naruto occasionally slipping into a stupor to which he was whacked on the head with Ulquiorras' sheathed sword.

"You have done fairly well for a beginner, but you would have died several times for your lack of attention. We must work on that another time, for now however we must part ways. You are waking up from the beating you took. We will see you the next time you sleep, farewell otouto" said Ulquiorra.

"Bye Ulquiorra nisan, Nel neechan, Grimm nisan, Harribel neechan, Nnoitra nisan, Stark nisan, Lilynette neechan, Cirucci neechan. I'll see you guys later" came Narutos' reply. They all waved at him happy to see a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

(Hospital one day after Narutos' beating)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat t the bedside of Naruto a look of worry written all over his face. Naruto had been unconscious for nearly 21 hours and Sarutobi was beginning to think he might have drifted into a coma. Naruto had never been out for this long and it put him into a near catatonic state at the thought of his surrogate grandson being in a coma. Just as he was about to leave Naruto began to stir.

"Naruto are you alright" asked Sarutobi as soon as he saw Naruto waking.

"Yeah I am, thanks to my family" said Naruto happily.

"What do you mean Naruto" asked Sarutobi confused.

"You'll have to wait about…11 years to learn that old man" said Naruto with no sarcasm in his voice and a very serious look on his face.

"Why 11 years" asked Sarutobi confused.

"Because that's how long you kept me in the dark about Kyuubi" said Naruto with a glare. Sarutobi paled wondering how Naruto found out. He decided to play dumb, just to see how much he really knew.

"What are you talking about Naruto? The yondaime killed Kyuubi 11 years ago" said Sarutobi.

"Look old man you can't pull the wool over my eyes any longer. I met the Kyuubi personally, so I know he's alive and sealed in me. So stop playing dumb and come clean, or else you'll find my new family to be very destructive towards the village" said Naruto. Sarutobi paled even further at that, wondering just how strong this 'family' of Narutos' was. He decided right then and there it wasn't worth the risk and just came completely clean. He told Naruto everything except for his heritage.

"You have a whole lot of shit to make up for old man. Telling me was a start but you are nowhere near clean. Once you finally make it up to me, maybe I'll tell you about my family, but until then you see how fun it is being in the dark about something extremely important" said Naruto as he got off the bed and walked away, leaving a crying Sarutobi behind.

'Minato, I really fucked up. I just hope your son can find it in his heart to forgive me' thought Sarutobi as he got up to return to the tower and complete his paperwork.

* * *

Hey thymistacles here. I hope you all had a good thanksgiving break, and enjoyed the turkey. To everybody out there though it may be late happy turkey assassination day (Thanksgiving (I got that from my friend)). Well not much else to say except drakohalo117 is responsible for the idea of this fic. He allowed me to write it on his behalf, and I am honored that he put that much faith in me. I will try my best to not let him down, so please help me out and review or flame, ja ne.


	2. Academy

Naruto Arrancar

I don't own Naruto or bleach (and technically this fic belongs to dracohalo117).

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi talking (fox form)**

'**Yo' Kyuubi thinking (fox form)**

"Yo" Arrancar talking

'Yo' Arrancar thinking

"**JUTSU"**

"**Yo"** it's a surprise for this chapter.

(AN: If you're wondering about the song used in the last chapter it was 99 Luftballons, and the lyrics are German.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning the Academy

* * *

Naruto had just left the hospital three days ago. In those three days he had been working with his family nonstop so he could become the best he ever was. He was extremely glad that one day in the real world was a month in his mindscape. He was tired of being the weakest in the class, he was tired of the constant names, and he was tired of people hating the thought of having to team up with him.

He stopped rushing into things as much ever since the first lesson with Ulquiorra, and he began thinking things through. This really helped him when he was being chased by mobs because he could lose them that much faster, with the exception of when they had the Inuzuka dogs with them. He hated that clan with a passion because they just wouldn't leave him alone.

He also began to notice things he often overlooked, like the fact that he was grossly overpriced. He also started noticing a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes following him wherever he went. He knew she was a Hyuuga but she seemed different from the others so he decided not to call her out on it, especially since she wasn't hurting anything.

From Grimmjow he learned how to interpret exactly what his instincts were telling him, instead of just a rough feeling that most humans get. He started learning how to use his chakra to enhance his senses which also enhanced his instincts.

He decided that a change was in order so he took all his old cloths and burned them. After he got the hokage to buy him some cloth so he could make his own cloths. He decided to make replications of all the Arrancar cloths, altering the female ones to a male style of course. But now he had one for each one of his siblings. Depending on who trained him on what day, would dictate what outfit he wore when, alternating with Stark and Lilynette.

His training with Nel had been the hardest for him. In her training he had to sit there and take all manner of jabs, snide comments, and even some minor physical blows, without retaliating either physically or verbally. Eventually he began to get the hang of it, and that made them all smile. Today he would begin working with Nnoitra, and everyone with the exception of Grimmjow pitied him. Grimmjow just laughed his ass off while rolling on the floor holding his sides.

* * *

(Time skip 27 days later, the shinobi academy)

Naruto strode forward with a single purpose in mind, to graduate the academy. Today he was wearing an outfit that was a replica of Ulquiorras'. Hell today he seemed like a mini me to Ulquiorra, if he had black hair, pale skin and green tear like marks running down his face. His face was expressionless, and he had his hands in his pockets with a katana strapped to his waist. The sheath was green as was the hilt wrapping, but the guard seemed to be made of gold and in the European style. Upon his head seemed to be a white bone like helmet that only covered one half of his head with a horn like protrusion. He seemed completely indifferent to the goings on around him, but to the trained eye one could see that nothing escaped his attention.

He entered the classroom and everybody fell silent. Some were in awe of his new look others that he didn't just give up. Hell there was even a look of longing from somebody. He walked towards the desks completely ignoring the open seat next to Sakura in favor of the seat next to Hinata. Now everybody was floored. Naruto passing up a seat next to Sakura was like Sasuke openly admitting to being gay. Some were shaking fearing the end of the world others were checking out the window to see if pigs were flying. Somebody finally found their voice, and it was the least welcome one there.

"Hey dobe, what the hell is wrong with you" asked Sasuke in his arrogant manner.

"Yeah baka, stop trying to act cool like Sasuke" yelled Sakura.

"I'm not trying to act like that trash. I'm simply acting like one of my older brothers" said Naruto in a quiet monotone voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine.

"Naruto I agree with Sasuke, it worries me that you're not acting like yourself" said Iruka with concern in his voice hoping the boy that was like a son to him wasn't being taken over by Kyuubi.

"I have had a simple change Iruka sensei. If you would like I could begin to act like another of my brothers. Or would you prefer one of my sisters" asked Naruto in the same monotone voice.

"Yes please anything but the monotone voice" said Iruka not really caring and not thinking anything could be worse. Oh how wrong he was, for the second those words left his mouth, the cloths on Narutos body changed, and the bone like helmet changed to a piece of some creatures jaw on the right side of his face. His hair spiked back and the katana changed to become more like a wakizashi with the sheath now blue and the hilt wrappings the same. The guard turned into a Z shape. Naruto also started grinning sadistically with a maniacal look in his eyes.

"This better for you sensei, or do you still want something else" he asked.

"No that's good, just don't change again" asked Iruka quickly.

Iruka decided to just continue the lesson, and hope for the best with Naruto. To his surprise though during the entire lecture Naruto stayed awake and actively participated, answering questions correctly and asking if he didn't understand something. Then during the physical portion of the class he began dominating. Iruka had them run as many laps as they could before they fell over. Naruto beat the second best (Sasuke) by 150 laps. Then in the obstacle course he gained the second fastest time but the highest score for his silence. Then came the portion he was dreading for Naruto. The taijutsu portion was always one of his weakest points.

"Alright class gather around were starting taijutsu now. The first rotation is (groans) Naruto V.S. Sasuke" said Iruka beginning to feel pity for his would be son. However to his immense surprise Naruto just got the sadistic grin on his face again.

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Naruto as he pulled his hands out f his pockets and cracked his knuckles.

"Go Sasuke kun kick his ass and make him pay" yelled a fan girl.

"Yeah show this dobe he won't last as a ninja" yelled another.

"I bet 100 ryo on Sasuke to win in the first three moves" said Sakura. This line was the one that crossed the line for a certain Naruto stalker.

"I bet 1000 ryo on Naruto to beat Sasuke without getting a scratch" called Hinata silencing the crowd in an instant.

"Hinata…but…" started Naruto with a confused look on his face before he was cut off.

"I'll take that bet" said Sakura.

"Same here" said Ino.

"I'm in, provided you throw in your panties and bra" said Kiba with a lecherous glance at Hinatas chest.

"Deal" she said with conviction. Kiba hooted at his supposed victory. Naruto saw this and even though he didn't know Hinata that well he decided to make sure she won. She was the only one who believed in him. Now the funny thing about Naruto when you believe he can do something, honestly truly believe…he will never let you down.

"Hajime" said Iruka with a glare at some of his students.

Sasuke charged confident in his skills. He was in for a huge shock though for as he threw his fist forward Naruto caught it…while still looking at Hinata. He turned to look at Sasuke and threw his fist to the side and while he was still stunned he began beating the living shit out of him. He was relentless in his pounding on Sasukes face not once giving him a single chance to retaliate (for a more descriptive explanation look up the first battle of Ichigo and Grimmjow on YouTube). With one final massive punch he sent Sasuke flying out of the sparring circle, several of his teeth knocked out and his face a mask of black and blue.

Iruka and everyone sat there stunned at this development. Iruka was so stunned that he forgot to call the winner of the match and that cost him a few years off his life.

"NO I AM AN UCHIHA AN ELITE I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU DOBE. **"KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU"**" yelled Sasuke in a rage letting loose a massive fireball that engulfed Naruto in an instant.

"Sasuke is disqualified for using a jutsu. ANBU take him away for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto" yelled Iruka breaking out of his stunned state, just a little too late.

"Ha the dobe failed now pay up" said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"And I want my full payment now" said Kiba wiping a little drool of his face in anticipation. Hinata looked at him with fear as her hand moved to the zipper of her jacket tears streaming down her face.

"Oi bastards why don't you pay up to her" yelled a voice from inside the smoking ring. Naruto walked out of the smoke a smirk on his face not a single scratch visible on his body. His upper clothing was burned to ash revealing his well toned muscles along with all of his scars. Everybody stood there stunned. It just didn't seem possible.

"How" asked Kiba enraged at losing his prize.

"It's a little technique gifted to me by my brothers and sisters. It's something we call a heirro or steel skin. Go ahead just try to hurt me and see what happens" he said. Kiba decided to take some of his anger out and drew a kunai charging him. The kunai sailed through the air as he tried to stab him in the face. It hit its mark on his forehead only to break at the tip. Naruto grinned at the incredulous look on his face and picked him up, before throwing him 20 feet in the opposite direction.

"Umm…remind me to have a little talk with your siblings Naruto. I think they need to either tone down your training or come teach the whole class" said Iruka.

"No can do sensei, you see they are in a similar predicament as fuzzy" said Naruto.

"Fuzzy" asked Iruka curiously.

"You know red fur, long ears, and nine tails" said Naruto quietly, as Irukas eyes almost popped out of his head.

"But how do you know about _him_" spat Iruka venomously.

"Her actually, and I met her at the same time as my siblings" said Naruto making Iruka gape.

"So the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a woman…that was unexpected. So why did she attack the village unless it was for her own amusement" said Iruka darkly.

"No it wasn't. Let's just say it was her time of the month but because of a few idiots it turned into a massacre" said Naruto.

"Elaborate" said Iruka.

"She was just coming here to get some chocolate, while she was PMSing and we accidentally mistook it for an attack and attacked back. Doing that while she was PMSing just pissed her off more than anything else so she just lost it and started on a rampage" said Naruto with a snigger at the look on Irukas face.

"WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY PARENTS DIED BECAUSE WE PISSED OF A HORMONALLY CHARGED FOX WITH A CHOCOLATE CRAVING" yelled Iruka so loudly that the entire village heard it and raised a brow.

* * *

(With Sarutobi)

"Why do I get the feeling Iruka is going to try and flay me alive the next time I see him" he asked to himself.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

"Sorry to hear about that sensei, but the fact still stands we provoked an unwarranted attack. I feel no pity for the idiots who died because of a few stupid fools" said Naruto with a shrug.

"That's cold man. Really cold" said Iruka with a shiver.

"Not as cold as Harribel neechans glare *shivers* it makes you feel as if you have just been dumped into a pool of liquid nitrogen completely naked with a reduced tolerance for cold" said Naruto.

* * *

(With the Arrancar)

'Hmm I wonder what this does' thought Nnoitra as he plugged in a random wire with a jack to the wall.

"DAMN IT NARUTO MY GLARE IS NOT THAT BAD" shouted Harribel in a rare display of childishness.

* * *

"Back with Naruto"

**"DAMN IT NARUTO MY GLARE IS NOT THAT BAD"** yelled a voice coming from Naruto with a static feedback. Everyone jumped and looked at him curiously.

"Ok that was weird. How did you do that Harribel neechan" he asked aloud his hand in a thinking pose.

**"Wait! What are you talking about"** she responded.

"Your voice is projecting from my body. Everyone can hear you" said Naruto.

**"Really oh that is so badass. Who knew plugging in a random wire could do something so cool"** said another voice, this one distinctly male.

"Nnoitra nisan? Didn't Nel neechan, Harribel neechan, Lilynette neechan, and Cirucci neechan warn you about playing with strange wires in my head" asked Naruto in an irritated voice.

**"Why yes we did. Any last words before you go nighty night Nnoitra"** asked another female voice this one a little higher than Harribels.

**"Umm…HAVE MERCEY"** he yelled as the sounds of a savage beating began. Everyone started cringing as the sounds of bones breaking were heard. Then most of the guys started covering their manhood when he started screaming about them ripping it off and shoving it up his ass.

**"Naruto let this be Nnoitras next lesson to you. Be extremely careful when you piss off the opposite sex, because even the weakest like moi can become strong enough to rip off your nuts and shove them down your throat"** said a slightly childish voice.

"Understood Lilynette neechan, besides you know I'm not likely to piss off women, unless they are Uchiha fan girls" said Naruto pissing off Sakura and Ino and pretty much the entire half of the female population in their class sans Hinata.

**"He he too true otouto, too true"** said an emotionless male voice.

"So would one of you mind fixing what Nnoitra nisan did" asked Naruto. Before they could answer they were interrupted by…Stark?

**"Wait there's something I always wanted to do, and it requires a speaker system which Naruto has now become"** said Stark with more energy than he ever had before.

"Oh and what exactly is that Stark nisan" asked Naruto.

**"Karaoke"** he yelled pulling a microphone out of nowhere in Narutos mind. He could literally feel their eyes widen in his head as huge grins spread across their faces.

"Guys don't even think…" started Naruto only to be interrupted as Music started playing.

"**Love to be beside you and the way you smell**

**The way your lips feel and your fingernails.  
The way your fingers crawl up my spine,  
Though you always make me the last in line.**

I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to  
wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me cold as a stone; I'm a ship going  
under.

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
And I'm caving in, and I'm falling out.  
And I can't resist, and I can't rebound.  
with the weight of the world as the world falls down.

It's the way you thrill me, then pull away.  
The way you seem to kill me, a little more each day.  
And it's what you're thinking in your twisted mind.  
The way your body trembles, when it's next to mine.

I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to  
wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me cold as a stone; I'm a ship going  
under.

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
And I'm caving in, and I'm falling out.  
And I can't resist, and I can't rebound.  
With the weight of the world as the world falls down.

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
And I'm caving in, and I'm falling out.  
And I can't resist, and I can't rebound.  
With the weight of the world as the world falls down.

(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)

This pain I think about it every day,  
it tells me I'm never gonna get away.  
I know it's over, but I can't escape  
memories and how to face another day" sang Stark making Narutos jaw drop. He never knew that Stark could sing…hell he didn't even know he liked singing.

"**Ok that makes it official Naruto you are now the world's first human karaoke machine. You are **

**Also now the world's first human boom box, congratulations on doing the impossible again"** said Nel in her happy 'nothing in the world can possibly go wrong' voice.

"Ok it seems I'm out voted in this, damn there goes any semblance of peace for a while" sighed Naruto.

"This is going to be a long couple of months isn't it" asked Iruka.

"You have no fucking clue" replied Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

Hello my adoring and loving fans, thymistacles here with another exciting update of Naruto Arrancar. I hope you liked the song I used for this chapter, if you're wondering it was Weight of the world by Saliva. Kickass song if I do say so myself. Now I want you to note that I probably won't be using a song every chapter. Mostly when something big happens or if I feel like adding a little chaos to Narutos life *sniggers evilly*. Well not much else to say, review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Arrancar

I don't own Naruto or bleach (and technically this fic belongs to dracohalo117).

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo" Kyuubi talking (fox form)**

'**Yo' Kyuubi thinking (fox form)**

"Yo" Arrancar talking

'Yo' Arrancar thinking

"**JUTSU"**

"**Yo"** Naruto boom box mode

...

Chapter 3: Graduation, Hinata, and a Challenge

...

Naruto worked at a furious pace practicing his katas for Nnoitras weapon. He kept it at full pace, working as if it were his last day to train. In all honesty he wasn't that far off because this day was the day of the academy graduation exam. Today was the day he showed everyone what he could truly do.

"Alright it's time I put those feeble fools in their places especially that Inuzuka and Uchiha" he said to himself throwing the weapon over his shoulder.

It was a giant thing longer than Naruto was tall, with a chain running from the butt of it to the waist of his cloths. The blade was a double inverted crescent moon with both the inside and outside sharpened.

His cloths were a replica of Nnoitras today. They consisted of an open jacket with no shirt on underneath. The pants were extremely baggy down to the shins where black socks compressed them. There was a single eye patch over his left eye. All his cloths were black instead of white after a suggestion from Nelliel. A ninja must be able to hide and black is better for hiding than white.

He finished the katas and slung the weapon into his shoulder and walked towards the academy. As he did his mind wandered to a certain pale eyed blue haired girl. Ever since she vouched for him on his first day back with his siblings, he kept a close eye on her. Every time she followed him, his noticed. Every glance in the classroom he noticed. Every blush when he caught her eye, nothing about her escaped his attention. It wasn't until half way through the academy semester that he figured out why she did what she did. He smiled at the memory.

FLASHBACK

Naruto sat in his seat next to Hinata quietly and waited for the tests to be passed out. It was another simple test that he didn't even need to concentrate on. So as usual he let his mind wander, and it eventually came to the mystery that is Hinata. He pondered all her actions and began to associate them with what he saw in others. Whenever SasUKE caught one of his fangirls eyes they blushed. The same happened when Naruto meets Hinatas eyes. Sasukes fangirls stuttered slightly whenever they spoke to him. Hinata had a horrid stutter, but it only got worse around him. Sasukes fangirls had a few nervous habits when they were around him. Hinata had that cute thing she did with her fingers whenever she was around Naruto. Sasukes fangirls constantly stalked him; Hinata did the same…for…him.

'Could Hinata have a crush on me' he wondered in his mind. He forgot that his siblings listened to every thought he had.

...

(With the Arrancar)

'He finally figured it out' they all thought in unison as Nnoitra ran to a switch and jerked it down with a twisted smile.

...

(Back with Naruto)

Suddenly a blasting of the Hallelujah Chorus erupted from Narutos body and echoed across the elemental nations. There wasn't a country that didn't hear the joyous song.

...

(In Kumo)

"It sounds like somebody has had a major epiphany. Maybe the hokage will give us a Hyuuga we can actually use" said the raikage with a smirk, as his brother just shook his head.

...

(In Kiri)

"Who could have a revelation big enough for us to hear it all the way out here" asked the mizukage as she scratched her chin.

"I don't know ma'am, but I get the feeling somebody is gonna get lucky tonight" said one of her ANBU.

"What was that" she asked menacingly.

"Umm…HAVE MERCY" he screamed before they turned to shrieks of pain.

...

(In Iwa)

"Will somebody stop that damn racket I'm trying to sleep" shouted an irritated tsuchikage.

...

(In Suna)

"I do not like the sound of this…maybe I should cancel the plan to attack Konoha…nah" said the kazekage with a shrug.

...  
(In Oto)

"Why does this sound burn me! SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP" shouted Orochimaru as he rolled around in pain clutching at his ears.

...

(Back with Naruto)

The chorus finally ended and silence reigned over everyone as they looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Naruto what the hell was that about" asked Iruka with a raised brow.

"Uhh…I think my siblings can answer that better than I can. Guys" asked Naruto.

**"NNOITRA YOU ASSHOLE I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO TONE THE VOLUME DOWN"** shouted Grimmjow in anger.

**"Why though, it was a huge fucking revelation. The kid finally used that mass of grey-matter in his skull and figured out what he should have long ago"** retorted Nnoitra nonchalantly.

**"Because you almost caused us all to go fucking DEAF"** shouted Lilynette as a slapping was heard.

"I think that explains what just happened don't you sensei" asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but what the hell could have been so big that…Nnoitra was it? (receives a nod) needed to have the volume blasted so high that the entire world heard it" asked Iruka.

"Actually sensei I think there were some people in Yuki no kuni that didn't hear it. Secondly I'm not saying what the revelation was only that I can actually see where Nnoitra nisan was coming from. Now that I have seen it I feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner" said Naruto letting a lot of people guess what the revelation was on. It led to some interesting thoughts.

'About time you baka…I thought you would never see' thought Iruka.

'N-n-no…he couldn't have…could he have' thought Hinata.

'Fuck…he knows. Oh well it doesn't matter, just so long as he doesn't go after her. She is mine, I am alpha and he is nothing more than a worthless sack of shit compared to me' thought Kiba.

'Finally now I can concentrate on looking good for Sasuke kun, and not keeping baka-mono Naruto away from me' thought Sakura.

'Good for you Hinata…losers should stick together' thought Ino.

"Well I hope it was worth failing the test Naruto. I'm sorry but you caused a huge disruption, and I have to ask you to leave. Your paper will be graded as it is, so please go wait in the hall" said Iruka sadly.

"It's alright sensei I was already finished anyways" replied Naruto as he held up a completed paper for Iruka to see.

"Ah well I guess we'll have to see just how accurate it is" said Iruka as he took the test and sat down at his desk while Naruto waited in the hall. About five minutes later the students heard something they never thought they would hear.

"NO FUCKING WAY" their strictest teacher shouting an obscenity at the top of his lungs in front of all of them. Iruka busted the doors down to confront Naruto.

"Ok how the hell did you complete the test and get a perfect in under 5 MINUTES" shouted Iruka in disbelief.

"I'm just that good" he replied cockily.

FLASHBACK END

"I really am a baka for not seeing her sooner. Oh well after we both pass today I'll make it up to her by taking her out on a date. I wonder if I can find another place besides Ichiraku that will serve me" he mused to himself as he closed in on the academy gates.

"Ah Naruto right on time, as usual" said Iruka as Naruto passed him.

"Did you expect anything less" asked Naruto.

"Not really, at least not anymore. So you chose Nnoitra today, eh? You expecting to need the physical boost" asked Iruka curiously. Over the year he had learned who Naruto was emulating based on what he wore, and what gender they were when he used his own special version of transformation. He usually matched the gender just to honor them more, besides some cloths you just couldn't make masculine no matter the effort. He also learned that depending on who he was emulating he would gain a boost in a certain area. Nnoitra gave him physical power, Grimmjow gave him even greater determination, Harribel gave him astounding control over his emotions, Stark gave him high energy control, Lilynette did the same, Ulquiorra gave him a huge speed boost, Nelliel gave him unparalleled restraint, and Cirucci gave him higher stamina.

"Not really sensei, I just go through cycles unless I need to stay with a certain sibling longer than another" said Naruto.

"That does kind of make sense well good luck" said Iruka.

(AN: I'm skipping the exam, everyone passes)

Naruto stood in the courtyard looking for a certain pale eyed princess. Once he spotted her he ran closer but stopped short seeing her father and several of her clan elders standing there. The Hyuuga were notorious for hating his guts along with the Inuzuka and the Yamanaka. He found that Hinata was the only exception.

Seeing the look of fear on her face however made him sneak just close enough to listen in on what was being said.

"Now that you have completed this triviality, we shall complete your true training tonight. After that you will ascend to the next level and learn how to use your techniques on multiple people at once" said the lead elder. The way he was speaking made it seem like it was just another training exercise, however Naruto could tell from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes it was anything but. He could see a perversion that made him think of only one possibility; they were turning Hinata into the clan whore. Also known as breeding stock, they were trained from a young age on how to please a man with their bodies to ensure maximum breeding results. They were often given a diet of special foods and supplements designed to stimulate early development of sexual organs. Most of the time they don't even know what is going on until the day they finish their training, the day their virginity is taken.

From the look on her face, she knew what was happening to her and didn't want it one bit. Naruto knew he couldn't let her suffer that fate. She was too kind, too sweet to face such a horrendous trauma.

'Guys tonight I'm going to need all the power you can give me. Hinata needs to be rescued TONIGHT; there is no room for failure. Any suggestions on who I should use for this' asked Naruto to his siblings.

"I would suggest using Ulquiorra, for this. If you use his Segunda Etapa you will become the fastest thing around. You will need that otouto, especially against these bastards" said Grimmjow angrily. He may be a hardass, but there were some things that crossed the line even to him. Rape and child molestation were two of those things.

'Right, ok Guys this will be our greatest challenge, any ideas on how to permanently fix this mess' asked Naruto.

"I can think of one thing Naruto…" said Ulquiorra as he whispered what it was to Naruto so the others couldn't hear.

"NANI" shouted Naruto once he heard how he was supposed to save Hinata.

...

(4:00 PM, the Hyuuga Compound)

Naruto sped through the compound faster than the eye could track. Dodging around guards and other inhabitants with an ease born of years' worth of pranking. He weaved through the buildings to where he felt Hinata along with seven other signatures he didn't know. He snuck to just below a window and waited for the perfect time to strike.

"Hinata Hyuuga, your training in the basic body arts shall be completed tonight. Once these six council members have taken your virginity in every way, they will begin your training in pleasing multiple men at once. It will be taken slowly as you will most likely be pregnant. From the point after your first birth you will lay with every council member in sequence until you bear another child, and the cycle will continue until you are no longer fertile. At which point you will go and please as many of the younger members of the clan as you can until you are no longer aesthetically pleasing." said the voice of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinatas father, to his terrified daughter.

"But f-f-father, I don't w-w-want to" she protested as her arms were grabbed. Her pleas were ignored and they started ripping her clothes off to begin. At that instant Naruto reacted. Throwing a chakra infused smoke bomb into the room blinded every Hyuuga when they tried to activate their Byakugan. In the chaos Naruto called out two words that signaled the beginning of the end.

"Enclose, Murciélago" with those two words it seemed as if the sun had turned into pure chakra and descended upon the compound. That was how dense the air became with chakra after the release. Their bodies felt as if they weighed the same as lead and the building creaked as if it were about to collapse under the stress. During all this the only one who didn't feel a thing was Hinata, because she was being held bridal style by the source. Before she could utter a single word she felt immense G-force on her body.

"After them' shouted Hiashi who saw them fleeing. He had not activated his Byakugan when the smoke bomb hit so he only saw a glimpse of what happened, but it was enough to make him pale. If the hokage ever found out about this his head would be brought on a gilded platter. Though most of it could be written off as a clan affair the hokage could still make his life a living hell. Of course since Hinata was not yet violated he could spin the story differently, but to do that he needed to talk to the hokage first.

...

(With Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto flew as fast as his wings could push him. He could feel the Hyuuga falling behind, but he needed to hurry. The hardest part now was getting the old man to agree, but thanks to Harribel he had an ace up his sleeve. Finding the Hokage tower closing in he took a quick look at Hinata to make sure she was presentable. She was not to say the least. Her jacket, shirt, pants, and bra were completely missing, as were her zori. All she had on was a small black thong, one that had the elders' names written all over it. He couldn't help when his gaze lingered on her large E cup breasts. He mused that she must have been an early bloomer for the diet and supplements to have affected her this much at such a young age.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you from those sick fucks, but you will have to trust me" said Naruto softly into her ear. His warm breath made her shiver and cling tighter to him.

'N-n-n-na-ar-uto k-k-kun" she stuttered out mortified that he was seeing her like this. Unshed tears finally started flowing down her porcelain cheeks at her shame.

"Why are you crying" he asked confused.

"Naruto she is most likely embarrassed, and probably thinks you will think less of her for you seeing her in this state of undress. She thinks you will consider her a slut, for looking like she does" explained Cirucci calmly, though on the inside she was fuming at the Hyuuga. They all were.

'Don't worry Hinata, I don't think any less of you for this" said Naruto with a gentle smile.

"B-b-but I-I-I-I'm…" she started, but was cut off with a finger from Naruto.

"We'll talk later, right now; you and I have other things to worry about. If you trust me, and go along with what I suggest to the hokage, I can guarantee lifelong protection from the Hyuuga doing…_that_ to you" said Naruto spitting the word that with venom. They reached the window to Sarutobis' office and Naruto slung his coat over Hinatas' shoulders to give her some decency. He then smashed through the window and landed right in front of the hokage Hinata still wrapped in his arms.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this" asked Sarutobi.

"Ok short version, the Hyuuga have been planning to use Hinata as breeding stock for years, today was to be the day they raped her and stole her virginity but I intervened and brought her here for protection" said Naruto very quickly.

"How can I help, Hiashi can write most of this off as a clan affair, so my hands are tied" said Sarutobi in a rage.

"Ah but there is something I can do that you can help with. Hinata I know this is sudden, but I know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. Will you marry me" asked Naruto falling to one knee and gently grasping her hand. She gasped in surprise and it only took her a second to decide.

"YES OF COURSE I WILL" she shouted at the top of her lungs, glomping on to Naruto happily.

"Ok that helps, but it doesn't solve the problem" said Sarutobi with an eye twitch.

"It does once you sign the papers saying we are officially married" said Naruto.

"I refuse. You two are too young…" started Sarutobi only to be cut off.

"And if I give you the secret to beating paper work" said Naruto. In a flash of light the whole paper was filled out with Sarutobis signature still smoking.

"Ok sign here, here, and here. Good by the powers vested in me as your lord hokage I now pronounce you husband and wife. I now present Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki, NOW GIVE ME THE SECRET" shouted Sarutobi with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He was just starting his final sentence when Hiashi and the elders burst in. Hearing his proclamation they started an uproar.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE"

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS"

"HOW DARE YOU" and so on. This continued until Hiashi spoke.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi" the lack of honorifics and respect, along with his Byakugan being activated, were clear indications that he was pissed.

"Oh I'm just marrying these two young love birds, inadvertently protecting one from rape by her own clansmen" said Sarutobi an evil glint in his eyes. Busted, they were screwed and they all knew it.

"And what was the secret you mentioned" asked one of the elders with a glare.

"The secret to defeating paperwork. He knows it and is willing to teach me. Finally I will have my Sarutobi time" replied the elderly man with drool coming down his face.

"Bah as if this boy could possibly know the secret to defeating that evil" spat Hiashi.

"Since it appears that the teme here has to deal with the problem just like you, I'll give it in riddle. The key to defeating your greatest enemy lies with your friends in the shadows. They mask their appearance and departure with smoke and everything you know they know. When they learn, you learn" said Naruto as he flew off with Hinata in his arms bridal style. The Hyuuga were stumped while Sarutobi held a gob smacked look. He took out a single piece of paper with a circle and writing on it. He stuck it to the wall and looked at it. The writing was in the center of the circle and said "when you discover the secret to defeating paperwork, place on wall and bang head here, signed Minato Namikaze". Sarutobi did just that, slamming his head repeatedly on the wall yelling "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID" over and over again.

"Did you actually get anything out of that" asked a confused Hiashi.

"STUPID, and to think they called me the "Kami no Shinobi", how the hell did I miss this" said Sarutobi to himself.

"Hokage sama what did you get out of that" asked Hiashi again.

"It is so simple Hiashi. A ninjutsu that can decimate paperwork. I'll have to rename it. I think yes…PAPERWORK ASSASSINATION NO JUTSU" shouted Sarutobi creating five shadow clones that all began attacking the evil stacks of paper with fervor. It only took a half hour, but every last scrap of paper was signed and properly noted. The Hyuuga were awestruck at seeing how quickly it was done.

"Shadow clones…FUCK" shouted Hiashi at the top of his lungs.

...

(Back with Naruto and Hinata)

"What was that" asked Hinata curiously.

"Your father, and I use that term in the loosest possible manner, just discovered that he can never use the secret to defeating paperwork. Considering your clans flawed belief of only using taijutsu, and the secret is a ninjutsu. Shadow clones, I can't believe the old monkey never thought of it before" said Naruto flatly. While Harribel gave him control of his emotions he still showed next to nothing as Ulquiorra.

"So what happens now" she asked curiously.

**"Next, comes the bow chika bow wow"** said Grimmjow perversely. This caused Hinata to blush scarlet and the female Arrancar in Narutos head to bash his brains in.

"Ignoring Grimm nisan, we first get you clothed and then get some food. Afterwards we'll get you some new cloths, and then we need to sit down and I'll explain some very important things to you" said Naruto ignoring the sounds of immense pain coming from his head. So they did just that, Hinata was clothed in a set from Nelliel, considering they were the most modest he had, though they still showed her figure off excellently. Naruto took her to the only place that was kind enough to let him eat there, Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto and Hinata sat there eating their ramen in relative peace, simply enjoying each other's silent company. Both couldn't help but think marriage would be rather nice if they could enjoy such a simple thing as the company of the other. It showed that they didn't need anything else but the other to be happy. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and it just so happen that this time is because of a certain flea-bitten mutt.

Kiba strode arrogantly into the bar and upon spotting Hinata with Naruto let out a low growl. Not even considering the consequences of his actions he grabs Hinata by her arm and nearly pulling it out of the socket jerks her away from Naruto. She lets out a small gasp of pain and fights to keep her balance. Even though he was acting as Ulquiorra, Naruto still felt a wave of anger rip through him when he saw Kiba manhandling his wife.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch? You shouldn't be hanging around this worthless dumbass. You should be at home learning how to properly please a man. That's all you'll be good for anyways" said the dog using nin harshly. His words struck deeply in Hinata hitting right in her weakest point, her confidence. However his voice, being almost a shout, was heard by a number of people including Teuchi, Ayame, and of course Naruto.

"Get out of my stand, and I don't ever want to see you here again" said Teuchi darkly holding his knife like a trained expert. It was a little known fact that Teuchi used to be a ninja, one of ANBU rank. Though he spends most of his time as a cook, he never let his skills get rusty. Ayame simply glared at Kiba with no small amount of disdain.

"Fine. Come on bitch, it looks like I have to teach you your place" said Kiba as he tried dragging Hinata away only to be kicked in the face, forcing him to let go. He flew out of the stall and rolled a few feet away, his nose obviously broken and bleeding profusely. Everyone looked to the source of the kick to see Naruto had changed from Ulquiorra to Nnoitra, and he was PISSED.

"You know dog breath, I could legally kill you if I wanted to. Despite you being a clan heir, and a fellow ninja, I could slaughter you with absolutely no repercussions from either your clan or the council. You wanna know why? You just simultaneously assaulted a comrade, and attempted to kidnap another man's wife. Either offense is punishable by death, at the discretion of the persons assaulted, mind you" said Naruto with a whale like grin on his face as he hefted his gargantuan weapon. Kiba got up and scoffed, looking at Naruto with pure loathing.

"Bullshit. She's just another whore for us to get our rocks off on. There is no one in this entire village aside from her clan of freaks who would want to marry her. All she is good for is a quick fuck…" he shouted before being cut off by another kick, this one to his stomach. Kiba doubled over clutching his gut as he spewed the last thing he ate all over the streets.

"Say that shit one more time. Give me another reason to kill you and I swear you will die" said Naruto in the most menacing voice anyone had ever heard. You could almost feel your blood start to freeze in your veins. For once though the dog using nin believed that discretion was the better part of valor and started away only to be interrupted.

"What is going on here" asked the voice of one Hiashi Hyuuga as he strode self importantly along the streets.

"Oh I was just showing the teme here that you don't mess with another man's wife without consequences" said Naruto making Hiashi flinch.

"Ah. About your marriage to Hinata, I was hoping I could persuade you to annul it and give her back to the Hyuuga clan. We will be willing to negotiate a compromise that will be mutually beneficial" said Hiashi in a semi hopeful tone. He knew any violent action against the blond or his, for now, wife would be met with swift and devastating retribution by the hokage, who had become even stricter since the boy had given him the keys to his freedom. Everyone was shocked however to hear that Naruto really had married the Hyuuga princess.

"How about this…GO BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS. Do you really think after all the trouble I went through in saving her, I would just give her back to you all pell mell, FUCK THAT SHIT" shouted Naruto with an eye twitch. Hinata felt a slight flutter in her chest at hearing how her husband was turning down her former father. She silently strode up behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt while resting her head on his back. Hiashi noted this with a raised brow.

"What if I can guarantee that you will be given the rights to having her first as well as impregnating her first" bartered Hiashi not caring that the general populace could hear him talking about his daughter like a common whore.

"That is not your choice. Hinata agreed to marry me so it was HER choice. When she is ready is the time she will give that gift" said Naruto locking eyes with Hiashi.

"Damn it boy, we spent years perfecting her for this. You can't simply take away 10 years of hard labor and hog it all to yourself, we trained her to be OURS" said Hiashi.

"No Hiashi, you spent years forcing your daughter to be what she never wanted to be. Now she has freedom, and the only way she will ever become what you want her to be, is over my rotting carcass. And we all know how many times people tried that already, don't we Hiashi" asked Naruto with a sadistic smirk, reminding the clan head of all the times his family attempted to assassinate the young man. He seemed completely immune to the Jyuuken.

"Last chance for a fair deal boy. After this we will not rest until she is back in our grasp, and when she is it will be much worse for her" said Hiashi activating his Byakugan.

"I will never allow you to take her Hiashi. I swear on all that I am if I have to eradicate your entire clan to keep her safe, there will not be a single infant left" threatened Naruto making the crowd gasp. It wasn't even the threat that made them gasp; it was the look in his eyes. A look of certainty and power that told no lies. Hiashi even backed a step away. Knowing that the boy was mostly immune to their attacks would make him formidable, but his near limitless stamina, and , if he had heard correctly, high level of skill with a weapon would make him damn near unbeatable.

"A challenge then. If you can beat just ONE of my clan, we will leave her alone. However if you lose, she comes with us and you die" said Hiashi thinking of the perfect pawn for this.

"Accepted. Meet me in the Chunin exam arena, oh and bring a body bag, your clan will need it for the one you lose" said Naruto as he went to pay only for Teuchi to wave him off.

"I think in this instance the Inuzuka clan can pay for your meal, Naruto. Enjoy your time with your wife, ja ne" said Teuchi happily.

"And the same to you oji san. See you later, you too Ayame chan" he called as he scooped up Hinata and leapt off to wait at the arena.

...

Alright people that's a wrap. Finally this chapter is done, and my brain is leaking out my ears from working so hard. Still it was an attempt to please you so I hope you all enjoyed it. Not much to say on my end, except please review or flame, you know me, Ja ne.


End file.
